1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure having an exterior trim panel installed along a rear pillar portion that extends along a vehicle body waistline of the vehicle body structure.
2. Background Information
Exterior trim panels are often provided on exterior surfaces of a vehicle to enhance its overall appearance.